


In Which Castiel Saves Dean, One More Time

by NotOfImport



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOfImport/pseuds/NotOfImport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Dean is trying to propose. No, Cas does not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Castiel Saves Dean, One More Time

Dean Winchester couldn't buy a ring. He wasn't exactly Gatsby, and despite his accomplished skills, lifting a ring wasn't as easy as some guy's wallet or a pair of shades. With rings there were cameras, and nosy employees, and not to mention the fact that Dean was already nervous enough about proposing. He doubted his ability to snatch a ring without ending up behind bars or paying a hefty fine. Still, he needed something to present Cas with, or it was likely the whole thing would be lost on him. 

Sure, angels are into love and all that sappy stuff, but this was Cas. Great as he was, he still had a long way to go before he understood every aspect of human culture. Dean can't even begin to count how many times he's had to pull Castiel away from an angry stranger after the misuse of his middle finger. He was a weird, dorky little guy, but Dean still wanted to marry him. 

-

Dean was officially freaking out. In bars he could pick up women faster than he could count to a hundred. He was charming, funny, the kind of guy that women knew wouldn't call them in the morning. And that was okay, because for years it had been Dean picking up women who wanted one night with a beautiful guy. One night of nothing more than sex. 

But this was _Cas_ , and it was turning out to be harder than he believed it would be. This was someone he willingly called, someone he didn't leave after fucking. This was someone who loved him since before Dean even realized, someone who loved him in his darkest spots and wouldn't take his self loathing for a second. Besides Sam, this was the one person who would accept him for whatever he was. 

And it was difficult for him to accept that this was someone who would most likely want to spend the rest of their life with him and only him. 

This was situation that even Sam was having a hard time navigating. Because, _how in the world do you get your brother to be vulnerable to another person for the rest of his life?_

“Listen, Dean. Everyone can see the thing between you two, and finally you have too. Honestly, it’s been great, having you two together. I could do with less noise at night, but other than that, Cas is the best addition we've had since...well, Cas four years ago when he was with us all the time. Really, Dean. This is something you need to do. I know it’s something you want to do.”

Dean was pacing in front of Sam’s bed, where Sam was leaning against the foot-board. He couldn't stop moving, his hands couldn't stop shaking, he swore that if he stood in one spot he would still vibrate. 

“Yeah, Sam. It’s good in theory. But what if we’re an abomination? Against the rules? What if he uses Heaven as an excuse to say no? Sam, what if he says no?” 

Sam sighed, he had been at this for a long time. Dean had never panicked like this before, and he wasn't sure he could handle it. 

“He’s not going to say no, if he thought you two were an abomination you never would've gotten together in the first place. Think about it, Dean. You've been together for what? Eight months? If he hasn't mentioned it in those eight months, he’s not going to.”

Dean finally stopped pacing. And he was wrong, he didn't vibrate. Or shake. He was still, and thank god, because Sam thought he’d never give in. 

“I know, it’s a scary thing to deal with. But if everyone else can do it, so can you. So go, I don’t know, go kick it in the ass.”

Dean chuckled and hugged his brother. 

“Thanks, Sam. I’m gonna kick it in the ass.” 

-

After the long, _long_ speech of encouragement from Sam, Dean made the long trek from Sam's room to Cas' (and his, but with the way Cas hogged the covers, it might as well be just his. And the asshole doesn't even sleep.) He was sitting at the far table, scattered papers atop the old wood and Cas' long, tan fingers flipping through the remaining pile. Yeah, marrying Cas would be easy; it's the before that would be hard. 

Dean knocked on the open door, and Cas looked back at him, eyebrows raised in awareness. 

"Dean, I was just reading these journals, I may have translated wrong, the Gaelic originates from before I was assigned to observe humans, but if I'm correct, it says that coping with the mark is easier when not isolated. Apparently you're not the only one it was transferred to. Around 600 B.C. there was-"

"Yeah, Cas, that's good, but-"

He watched Castiel's considerate expression shift to one of concern as he stood up from the table to match Dean. 

"Yes, Dean?'

He cocked his head to the left, staring earnestly at Dean and waiting for him to speak. 

"No, Cas, it's just-"

Dean reached into his back pocket, pulling out a shiny plastic card and staring at it before getting down on one knee and taking a deep breath.

"Cas, you gotta go easy on me, I've never done this before, and I hope never to again, but man, I know this is something I need to do. Something I want to do. I probably would've done this awhile ago, if we'd gotten together sooner, but that's beside the point. I mean, yeah, doing it sooner would've been nice but we've been _together_ for awhile now, so I think this is good."

 _Shit._ He thought. _I am no good at this._

Cas still stared at him, unaware of the situation before him. 

"Okay, just. Here."

Dean handed him the card. It was a brand new fake FBI badge, and the name _Castiel Winchester_ was printed on it in sharp black letters. Cas still didn't understand. 

"I don't understand, Dean. Do you really think it's wise to use my real name? You and Sam always use fake ones, and I think people would recognise the name Winchester. You two were mass murderers and bank robbers. I'm sorry, Dean, but I don't think this is a smart gift."

Dean gawked at Castiel in disbelief. _Did he not get it? Or was he politely trying to say no?_ He had to try again. 

"No, Cas, it's a metaphor. Just, listen, okay? Without you, I never would've gotten out of Hell. Without you, Sam never would've gotten out of Hell. Or gotten his mind back. I would've been killed by Dick if you hadn't stepped up when you did. And those nightmares would've stayed forever if you never got out of Purgatory. Again and again, Cas, you've saved me. And Sam. And for the longest time, we've been apart, but we always made it back. I need you, Cas. These last few months of us, together, I don't know man, they've been easier. It's like this huge cloud that was over my head just disappeared. And I like not having that cloud anymore. So, Cas. Will you-uh. Will you-"

He couldn't get the words out, after all that practice he couldn't get the goddamn words out. His head dropped down to look at the floor. 

"Marry you?" Cas mused at dean's fallen face, watching it rise to look at him, a light red blush creeping on his cheeks, accentuating the freckles. 

"Yes, Dean. I'll marry you."

Dean stepped forward, pulling Cas into a new kind of kiss. One where they were both saved and every dark cloud, every single storm they've passed through was washed away by the smiles Dean couldn't help as they kissed. He pulled away for a second. 

"See, Cas? You saved me again."


End file.
